


His Sweet Tooth

by Checquers



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: Grocery day, without a doubt was Michael's favorite day, second only to Halloween. Michael chuckled to himself as he sat on your shared bed. An entire box of cookies on his lap. You had only just bought them today… and now they were halfway to being gone.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	His Sweet Tooth

Grocery day, without a doubt was Michael's favourite day, second only to Halloween. Michael chuckled to himself as he sat on your shared bed. An entire box of cookies on his lap. You had only just bought them today… and now they were halfway to being gone. Michael however, didn't exactly care. Too busy taking another bite of cookie as you stared at him in disbelief,

"Michael! You can't eat all of the cookies!" He paused, looked down, looked back at you, and tilted his head. Was that a challenge?? If so, it was one he'd gladly take. 

Finishing his cookie Michael, picked up another. Not having moved from his place. You gaped. Michael huffed amusedly. Suddenly you rushed towards him. Michael stood up reflexively, holding the cookies over his head he listened to you whine,

"Michael!! Save some of them for me!! I just bought those today! You already ate all the chocolate and drank the syrup!" Michael grumped, were you still mad about the syrup thing? Hadn't he already justified his reasoning? It was new, looked good, and was. He'd go steal some more syrup later. He rolled his eyes as you fruitlessly reached for the snacks.

A new smell wafted through the air. Michael knew exactly what it was, cake. Tossing the cookies on the bed he raced downstairs to the oven. Sat in front of the oven he watched the stationary pan intently. Trying to will the time to go faster. Your wails drew Michael's attention to you as you entered the kitchen,

"Please don't tell me you're eating the batter out of the- oh good you're just waiting." Michael grunted tilting his head towards the oven. Hands on hips you glared back at him,

"It's not for you anymore. It's mine and I'm going to enjoy it." Michael felt his shoulders drop. You sighed sitting next to him leaning on his shoulder,

"Well, maybe you shouldn't eat literally everything you see. Honestly… what can I buy you that'll last?" Michael huffed drawing your attention to his hands. He wasn't great at signing yet but given enough time he'd manage. Slowly he signed,

"There is one snack. It's my favourite." You perked up,

"What?" Michael rumbled darkly, standing up. You followed just in time for him to pick you up and place you on the counter. He was between your legs and leaned in capturing your lips in a deep kiss. You leaned into him and when he pulled away you watched his hands sign.

"You, are my favourite treat." He liked seeing you blush as he kissed your neck hungrily. You sighed tangling you hands in his hair,

"This doesn't mean that you're getting any cake." He huffed immediately backing away,

"Really? After I was so nice to tell you I love you?" He signed.

You giggled getting off the counter hugging his waist,

"I'm sorry, lovely, but I know your tricks, and your sweet tooth." Michael grumped. He made a mental note to just sneak downstairs tonight and steal some. Meanwhile he headed back upstairs to the cookie package,

"Michael!! No more cookies!" He could only make a strained noise of amusement as you chased after him.


End file.
